My True Love
by SilverPony055003
Summary: FINALY UPDATED! This is my 1st fic! hope ya like!: Tifa is being hunted down, but she dosen't know by who, and the only one she can think of that'll help her out is, the one and the only, Sephiroth. Tifroth they rule! rateing moved up for later chapters
1. Help Me Plz!

Disclamer: I didn't make FF7 or Tifa and/or Sephiroth, If had I wouldn't be writhing this thing!! This it my first fic.. So if there's something you don't like... Well.. I'm sorry... And I hope me spellings not to bed....

****

My True Love

By Sephiroth's Angel

I ran. I was headed to a town I've not been to in almost two years. As I was running, I kept hoping he was still there. I finely made it to the town I was headed to. I ran to the house I was hoping he still lived in. I ran up to the back door. I pounded on the door. I thought I heard something behind me. I listened but I didn't hear anything. I pounded on the door again. About two minutes later I heard a loud thud and a loud s***, and then the door opened. There, standing in front of me with nothing more than boxers on, was Sephiroth.

***

She was the last person I expected to see at my back door at 1:30 in the morning. But there she was, standing in front of me, in only a tight, short tank top, shorts and slippers. It looked like she had run all night long, by a thousand Clouds on a sugar-high!

"Hello Sephiroth. How have you been?" She asked, "Umm… can I come in? Please?" I stepped to the side, opened the door more, and she walked inside. I shut the door. I didn't say anything to her... I couldn't... I was still in shock.

"Umm... I know it's been a long time... But do you think... I can... umm…could I stay here tonight? Please?" I just walked over to a chair, and pulled it out from under the table and I made her sit down… I mean, she was whiter then a ghost! I walked over to the refrigerator, got out all the stuff for sandwich, walked over to a counter, and started to make one for her. 

"Tell me what happened to you to make you come pounding on my door at 1:30 in the morning," I asked, still making a sandwich. 

" I don't know" she said " I was just about to go to bed, and like 15 men came storming in my house. I think I killed one or two…" she said, starting to blush a little, "And like 3 of them can't have kids anymore. But they kept saying something about a materia. I have no clue to what that might be…" By then I was done making the sandwich. I put all the stuff away and put the sandwich on a plate and put in front of her. 

"Eat this and I'll be right back," I said walking out of the kitchen.

***

I watched him go, and started to eat the nice looking sandwich he'd made me. About 5 minutes later he came back in the room. 

"Follow me. You can sleep in my room... if that's okay with you."

"That's fine with me, thank you," I said, standing up and following him. We went up some stairs, and down a dark hallway. He stopped and opened a door, and turned on a light. 

"This is the bathroom. You can use anything you need. I'll be right back," he said walking away and leaving me to wash up. I walked in the bathroom and looked around. It was big… bigger then my bathroom! By like two times! Anyway, I washed my face, and then I heard a knock on the door. It was Sephiroth. He had a pair of boxers, a shirt, and a toothbrush, still in its box. 

"You can use this stuff. I'll be waiting out here for you," he said handing me all the stuff in his arm.

"Thanks," I said, taking the pile of stuff from him.

***

I heard her changing, and then the water in the sink on. Tifa Lockheart is in my bathroom, brushing her teeth in my sink! I was lost in thought, because I didn't hear the water and light turn off, and then the door opened and hit right me in the face.

"Oh my god! Was that you Sephiroth?" she asked, "I'm really sorry! I didn't see you behind the door."

"Its okay," I said rubbing my forehead, "Just follow me." I walked down the hall, and into my room. I turned on the light.

"You can sleep here. If you need anything I'll be sleeping in the guestroom just down the hall." I shut the door and walked down the hall to the guest bedroom.

***

~I can't believe I'm in Sephiroth's bedroom, going to sleep in his bed!~ I thought. I saw a lamp on a bedside table I walked over to it, and turned it on, and turned out the main light. I got in the bed.~ HIS bed!~ I smelled something on the pillow. It smelled like him. He smelled good.

About 4:30 a.m.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Tifa, can I come in?" Sephiroth asked, opening the door.

"Hmm, Sephiroth," I said sleepily. "Yeah you can... what's wrong?"

"Umm, Do you think I can sleep in my bed?" he asked, walking over to the side that I was lying in.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," I said, laying my head beck down on his pillow.

"Oh man…" he mumbled, walking over to the other side of the bed.

***

"Did you get it", Hojo ask the solders standing in front of him.

"No sir, we didn't. We lost two to the little b***," said the first soldier.

"Well, if you don't find the materia for me… I'll be dead. AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Hojo shouted at the poor dumb soldiers.

***

About 6:15 a.m.

I don't know how, but when I woke to turn over, I was laying on top of Sephiroth, with my head lying on his chest. He had one arm over my back, and I had one leg between his. I blushed, and he didn't wake up when I tried to move, but I couldn't move because of his arm over my back. So I just layed my head back down on his chest, and I fell asleep again.

***

About 9:00 a.m.

I woke up to find that I was the only one in the bed. I didn't really know what to do, so I got out of the bed, walked out of the bedroom, and walked down the hall and stairs. I didn't hear anyone in the house; then someone said,

"Sephy said that you slept here last night." It was Lucresia, Sephiroth's mother. "I'm making some pancakes. If you want any they'll be done in about 10 minutes," she said going back into the kitchen. I walked in after her.

"You're looking lovely today, Miss Lucresia," I said, smiling sweetly at her. I liked her. She was sweet, funny… and she was Sephiroth's mom.

"If you're looking for Sephy, he's in the backyard, playing with that sword of his," she said, going to back to making pancakes.

"Thank you," I said, and walked to the back door. I opened it and walked out into the back yard. ~He has the coolest house! His house looks like the grape orchard in the movies!~ I walked to where I thought he might be. And to my surprise, he was! He was doing some funky thing with his sword.

"What are you doing?" I asked sweetly. I must have surprised him because he dropped his sword.

"I'm training," he said, and holding out his hand with his sword in it, he smiled and asked, "do you want to try?"

"Umm, I don't know how to use a sword," I said. Looking down at my fists, I continued, "I'm better with my fists anyway."

"Here I'll help you." And he walked behind me and put the sword in my hand. I almost dropped it. "Now swing it around, but easy," he said. I started to swing it around, but it was a little heavy for me, and again, I almost dropped it. "Here like this," he said. Putting his arm around me and holding my arm with the sword in it, he started to swing it with me. ~I've never had a guy this close to me… And he's SEPHIROTH!!!!!!~

***

"Oh look at them," I said to myself. "My son and Tifa Lockheart, together! That would be so great!!! I like Tifa and I think she can help Sephiroth come back to life. Help him realize that nobody's going to take over him… that he's not evil anymore. And thank God, because I couldn't think of anything else!!"

***

"Well, well, well, What do we have here?" said my mother, coming out of nowhere.

"Umm… I… was… umm… trying to teach Tifa how to use a sword," I stuttered, moving my arms from around Tifa.

"Yeah, I was just wondering how to use it… and Sephiroth said he would teach me," said Tifa.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyway, the pancakes are done. And then Tifa, if you want, you can take a shower." As we all walked in the house, I was walking closer to my mom, and Tifa was walking behind us.

"Sephiroth, walk with Tifa, I bet you she's felling really weird right now..." my mom whispered to me. So I slowed down, and I don't think she noticed that I was now walking right beside her until I asked her,

"Do you have any clothes? Because if not, I can give you another pair of boxers, and a shirt."

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks. Umm… what are we going to do about me? I don't want to be a pain to you or your mother. If you want me to go home… will you come with me? I don't want to go… by myself," she said, looking really freaked out.

"No that's ok, you can stay here if you want to… for as long as you want," I said, taking her hand and making her turn to me so she'd see that I was not kidding, like most people do.

We finally made it to the house. I opened the door for my mother and Tifa, and then I walked in myself. We all sat down at the 15-foot long table.

"Here you go, Sephy… take one and then pass it on to Tifa," my mom said smiling at me, and then at Tifa. I got one of the big pancakes, and my mother kicked me under the table. I must have yelped because Tifa started to giggle. I gave her an evil look, and that just made her giggle harder.

***

I had been in the shower for about 5 minutes, when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" I yelled at the door from the shower.

"It's Sephiroth… can I come in and get my toothpaste?"

"Yeah... umm... come on in," I said, and I heard the door open and close.

***

Authors Note: I hope ya like it so far!! I'm having fun writing it.. If you have any ideas.. plz let me know!! ^_^


	2. shoping! Shoping, AND MORE SHOPING!

Chapter 2

I walked over to the shower, and picked inside. ~Wow! She's got a really nice body! Who would have thought?~ I opened the shower certain wider.

"Hey, Tifa, my mom wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping when you got out of the shower. To get you some clothes," I asked her, and making her jump about 4 feet of the ground.

"Sephiroth! Your going to pay of that!! And what are you looking at?," she said trying hide herself, but failing.

"Like I said before, my mom wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping later to get you some clothes. You can't go around wearing my boxers and stuff all the time... I wear them to you know!," then I blushed a little when I thought of what I just said. Tifa started to giggle as she to thought of what I just said.

"Yeah tell your mom I'd love to. Oh and Sephiroth.... I thought you where getting your toothpaste. Where is it?", she asked trying to see my hands.

"Umm... by the sink... I was just going to get after I asked you what my mom wanted to know.." I said blushing a little more, which made Tifa start giggling again.

"I'll done in about 5 minutes... If I could get back to my shower.. Will you tell your mom that I'll be down in a few minutes?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. See ya when ya get out of the shower..." I said closing the shower certain. I forgot all about the toothpaste I had come in to get the first place.

***

~Well, Tifa, what did you get yourself into?~ I asked myself as I was getting out of the shower. ~Now your going shopping with his mother! Just how'd you get yourself into this?~ I grabbed one of the towels off the towel holder and started to dry myself off. ~I wonder if Sephiroth will come with us...I hope so.. but then again.. I don't know if I want him to come with us...~ I thought to myself.

***

"Hey mom, I told Tifa that you wanted to take her shopping to find some cloths.. and she said she's love to... So now you have to take Tifa shopping... I hope you don't mind!!" I said walking into the living room where my mom was reading a book. She looked up at me and just smiled.

"And I guess you want to come with us right? Sephiroth.... Sephiroth, Sephiorth, Sephiroth... What am I going to do with you. I've never seen you act like this before. I knew Tifa would be right for you!" she said smiling up at me. "Now go get ready to go. I'm sure she'll be done with her shower soon! Now go!

******

~Why did I ask her if she wanted to go shopping? And with _my _mother!,~ I asked myself for the tenth time in the last hour.

"Can we please go to the weapen store soon? We've been at the mail for an hour now and you two said we could go to the weapen store when you two were done shopping", I asked my mom and Tifa. I was following then thru the cloths, and wasn't watching where they were going until I stoped and looked up. My mom and Tifa were looking at the last thing I thought they'd look at.... bra's!!!

"Oh look Tifa! This one's cute! What size do you need?", my mom asked Tifa holding up a pink lace bra. Tife looked up at me and blushed.

"Umm....I.. um....What did you ask me again?", Tifa asked.

"I said that size bra do you need, this one's really cute! See?" My mother said, looking at Tifa. And seeing that she was looking at me, looked at me. I blushed and looked away. My mother started to giggle. Tife blushed more and said to my mother, "Oh... Umm.... I think a 36 D...D" Tifa said, now turning a new shade of red I'd never seen! ~Oh man... their THAT big?~, I asked myself. My eye's must of gotten big because my mom and Tifa where staring at my like I had another head!

"What? Is there something on my face?", I asked trying to hide the blush trying to clime its way up my face.

"Oh no, Sephy! Not at all!", my mom giggled. "Now Tifa go in there and try on those bra and then come mold them for us , ok?", she said giggling more. "I wanna see what he dose when you come out... that's why I want you to do this ok Tifa?", my mother whispered to Tifa.

"Ok sure.. I wanna see to!", Tifa wisptered back, and then walked in to the dressing room.

"Now Sephiroth... when you were daydreaming me and Tifa picked out this outfit for you... Not go try it on and then come back out so I can see it, ok?," my mom asked handing me a pair of cloths, and then pushed me into a dressing room.

"Mom! This nothing more then a t-shirt and boxers!!!," I yelled as I looked at the outfit I had in my hands

"I know hunny, Tifa picked them out.. She said she wanted to get you something for all the problems she's made. And she pick out a out fit for me too...," she said and when she didn't say anything more I started to put on the outfit Tifa picked out for me.

******

Authors Note:

Ok I know that this chapters short.. but... I don't have time to Wright anymore right now... But I can tell you on thing... the coming up chapter(s) will be funny! plz r & r.. but no flaming! Thanks! ^_^


	3. Bathing suits, Laughs, and Phone Calls

Authors Note: Here's chapter3!! I hope ya like... heh I'm evil!! heh and I love it!! hope ya like! PLZ R&R!!!! thanks to you guys that already did!! ^_^ thanks!

Chapter 3

When I got done trying on the "clothes" Tifa picked out for me, I went to go look for something for her. If she was going to get something for me, then I was going to get something for her. As I was looking at some nice looking dresses, I fond the one that said Tifa all over it! It was the same cool mint sea green as my eyes and it had little daisy's all over it. It looked like it would only come down to about her knees, if that. I pick out one of them that I thought would fit her, and started walking back to the dressing rooms. And as I was walking back, I saw my mom and Tifa talking about... OH NO!!! They had on swimsuits!! ~What am I going to do.. If I go over there now... They'll most likely make me try some on too. ~ I thought to myself...

"Oh Sephiroth, don't you think this bathing suit looks really good on your mom?" Tifa asked smiling at my mom.

"Umm.. Yeah you look real good mama", I said walking to my mother and kissing her on the cheek. "Umm, here Tifa I fond this and... Umm... I thought it said you all over it." I said handing her the dress. She toke it from me and held it up to herself and looked in the mirror.

"Oh Sephiroth! It's just what I've been looking for! Where'd you find it!" She said, giving me the biggest smile I've ever seen on her... Since I've known her!

"Well, hunny, don't just stand there, go try it on, and I'm going to get Sephy here to try on a bathing suit too," my mother said holding me a pair of swim Trunks. (Authoress: lol DBZ rules too!) Tifa smiled and walked back into her dressing room, and my mother handed me like another 5 pairs of swim Trunks, (heh heh ^_^) and pushed me into a dressing room too.

When I cam out, Tifa was looking in the mirror. She had on the dress, and a bikini. It looked really nice on her. It was almost the same as the dress, but it was a little darker of color of green. It went prefect with the color of her skin, and made it glow. ~She has very pale skin, I bet she'd look really hot on my black silk sheets,~ I though to myself, then I regretted it. (Authoress: I am _sooo_ sorry! I just had to put it! lol) I must have be blushing, because my mom was laughing so hard, she was crying, and Tifa... was trying _sooo _hard not to laugh, her face was so red, redder then a cheery.

"What's to funny, mother?," I asked coldly, and looking at her like she had grown another head. "And Tifa, if your going to laugh, go a head, or your going to bust, and we can't have that, now can we?," I asked coldly, now looking at Tifa, which only made my mother laugh harder... if possible.

******

~Oh yes, they're falling into my trap! I will make them fall in love, if its the last thing I do!! And it will most likely be just that with these two! My god, I've never seen two people that are so stubborn~, I though to myself, as I watched Tifa and my son walking to the check out at the clothing store in the mall.

******

~I'd never had too much fun... In the mall anyway. And to think, with the Great Sephiroth... And his... Mother.~ I thought to myself, and giggled a little. The thought of going to a mall with a guys mom is a little funny. And then having one of the best times you're ever had in like 3 years. ~It was really cool of then to buy me all this stuff,~ I thought, looking out the window of the car. I was sitting in the back set of they're car, with like 20 bags of stuff on my lap and the floor. Lucresia and Sephiroth where sitting in the front set.

"Thank you again for taking me to the mall and buying all this stuff." I said happily to the two sitting in the front set. They hadn't said anything to one another since I was trying on that bathing suit. And Lucresia laughed at him. I don't know why she was laughing at him. I was trying not to laugh at the thought that he looked really cute when he blushes, and Lucresia has one of those laughs that when she starts, you start laughing to, and then nether one of you can stop laughing. (Authoress: LIKE ME! OR SO I'VE HEARD FROM MY FRIENDS!)

"Tifa, when we get back to the house you may use the phone to call anyone you want to. To let them know where you are. So they're not scared sick, trying to find you!", Lucresia said to me.

"Okay, thank you," I said smiling. ~No one's been this this nice to me... ever,~ I thought to myself. ~Maybe I'll call Yuffie, we became good friends, and haven't really talked to each other in like a year,~ I thought, as we where pulling into the long beautiful drive way to the house.

~A little later

"Is it okay now if I call my friend, Miss Lucresia?" I asked, coming down the stairs from the guestroom. That's where they said I could put all my new clothes and stuff

"Yes, there's a phone in the guest room.", she said, looking up from the book she was reading, and smiled. "And then I'm sure you'll want to try out that new bathing suit, right?"

I smiled and said yes. And then as I was starting to walk out of the room, she said "Oh Tifa, you don't have to call me Miss Lucresia, you can just call me Lucresia, ok?

******

I walked back up the stairs and to the gust room, and I like clasped on the bed. I saw the phone on the nightstand by the bed, and punched in the number to Yuffie's house. It rang about 4 time when I heard some one pick up the phone,

"Hello?," said a deep male voice on the other end of the phone

Authoresses Note: So how'd ya like it? Who do you think the guys on the phone is? Well you'll just have to wait and find out for your self's! Plz R&R.. If ya want to! But if you flame... I'll just use it to fry my ex-best friends hair! ( And he's really preppy about it... maybe that's why I hate his guts!)


	4. That Time of the Mouth With Babys!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF8 characters, soft dose, and if I did.. I would not be writing this darn fanfic! Hope ya like..

"Vincent! Is that you! What are you doing at Yuffie's house.. And why are you answering her phone...And.. Where's Yuffie? I need to talk to her RIGHT now!," I was almost yelling in the phone, and I said it all so fast I don't think **I** understood what I just said!

"Tifa, is that you? Where are you, Yuffie's been sick worrying about you," he almost yelled back, and then I heard a yell in the background. I couldn't make out what it said, but the next thing I know Yuffie was on the phone yelling at me.

"TIFA LOCKHEAR, WHERE IN THE F***IN' WORLD ARE YOU! CLOUD'S BEEN HERE LIKE 50 TIME! Tifa.... TifA... TIFA!!!!!!!!!!!!," she was yelling so loud that I had to hold the phone like 2 feet from my ear, and I almost didn't her calling my name.

"Yuffie, you'll never believe where I am... But to make a long story short... I'm at Sephiroth's house and I'm fine," I said softly into the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR AT SEPHIROTH'S HOUSE? THE SEPHIROTH? TIFA LOACKHAERT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU'RE LYING!!!," she again yelled at me. I could now hear Vincent trying to calm down the now to hyper young ninja.

"Yes Yuffie, the Sephiroth... And if you'd calm down I'd tell you how I got here!!", I yelled back, starting to get inpatient.

"I'm sorry Tifa... It's just that I've been to worried about you! I mean everyone's starting to freak out! And Cloud's starting to go crazy... again! Oh and did you know that Aeris is back? And that Cloud and Aeris have a baby? She's about 1 and half now... She's cute.. Her name is Samantha," Yuffie said sounding hopefully.. I knew she wanted to have kids... But that's one of the last things this world needs.. Little Yuffie's running around.. And if they had some of Vincent in them... I don't know what this world do...

" Look Yuffie, I'm going to tell you how I got here... And maybe you can help me find out why they're after me..," I said starting to sound scared.

******

"Sir, we've fond Tifa... Someone said they saw her at the.. Umm.. Mall," said the first solder, looking a little uneasy.

"Good, now bring her to me... If I don't find that Materia.. I'll kill you all!," yelled Hojo, as he throw some papers from his desk he was sitting at, at the solder.

"Yes sir, but there's one little problem.. Umm.. She's staying at Sephiroth's house... And if anyone from this place goes anywhere NEAR his house.. He'll go crazy again, and kill us all!!

" Fine.. Bring me the "surprise weapon"! And that'll take care of him!!," Hojo laughed evily. And then started to cough and gag.

******

*Ding-dong* Come the ring of the front door.

I had just gotten off the phone with Yuffie. I had told her how I had come be at Sephiroth's house. And then we talked about the 'good old' times. And then Yuffie said she was going to call the gang and tell them to go the Gold Saucer in 3 days.. That'd way it'd give me some time to get my head clear...~ But I still don't want to go home... maybe if they'll let me stay here... It'll all go away.. And then I'll go home!,~ I thought to myself.

*Ding-Dong* Came the ring of the door again

I want down the stirs.. But no one was there.. ~I guess they're out back doing something.. I hope.. No one said they where going to any where..,~ I thought as the doorbell again rang. I sighed, and opened the door. A young man was standing there. He didn't look much older then Yuffie, if that, and he was holding a package under his arm.

" Mama, is Mr. Sephiroth at home?," asked the young man, trying to look around me into the house.

" His busy right now, can I do something for you?" I asked.. Not sure what to do. Since it wasn't my house.

"Yes, can you give this to him? Its.. Umm.. For his work.. I mean from his friend.. And tell him he has to eat it all and not let anyone else eat any.. His.. Umm... Friend wants to know what he thinks about it..," said the man handing me the package from under his arm.

"Yes. I'll give it to him right away. Thank you for bring it!," I said smiling, and then shut the door forgetting about the young man sanding out side. All I could think of was I had to get this to Sephiroth... But I didn't know where he was.. I walked out site in the back yard, and thought I heard a guy and girl laughing from the pool. So I headed that way. I thought maybe he had his girl friend over... So I hind behind a bush and tried to look throw it.. But I couldn't. I saw a shadow come over me and then I felt water dripping on my head and back. I looked up to see Sephiroth sanding over me, smiling.

" Well, Miss Lockheart, I see that you've fond the pool," he said, holding out his hand. I toke it and stood up, and when I did I saw who was in the pool.

******

I saw her come and hind behind the bush from the corner of my eye. I was wandering why she was hiding. And then I remembered. Must have heard me laughing, and was coming to see what was going on. So I got out of the pool and quietly came up behind her, and just stood there waiting her to look up. And when she did, she looked like she was about to cry. I tried not to laugh. And a smiled came out.. And I couldn't hind it. I put my hand out for her. She toke it and stood up, and then....

"TIFA, is that you? I'm soo sorry. I was going to tell you, but you were busy and I didn't want you to have to get off before you get done talking!," cried my mother getting out of the pool, and walking over where me and Tifa where standing.

"That's ok.. Mmm.. I just got off of the phone.. Thanks you for letting me use it!," she said smiling at my mother, and looked back at me. "Oh yeah, some guy came to your door, and one was in the house... So I got it.. I hope you don't mind, but he gave me this to give to you. He said it was from your friend. He also said that you had to eat all of yourself... And let him know how it is...", she said, looking a little upset about us not telling her that we where out here. I nodded my head, and then toke the package she was holding out to me. I walked back to the house and into the kitchen, opened it, and out came a Browne. I looked at it. ~ I looks good~, I thought, getting a fork and toke a BIG bite.

******

~ I WAS SOOOO DUMB!!!!~, I though to my self, blushing. ~It was his mother the whole time!!~

"Tifa why don't you go get your bathing suit you just got and then come get in the pool.. I'm sure Sephy'll be right back." said Lucresia said getting back into the pool.

" Umm.. I'd like to.. To but.. Ummm... That time of the mouth just started when we got back.. And umm you know the rules.. You have to wait like 3 days before getting in any water...", I said and then blushed at what I just said to Sephiroth's mother!

" That's ok.. We won't tell Sephy, and sometime you just have to break the rules a little! It won't be long. I'm starting to true into a prune anyway!", she said, holding up her hands and looking at them.

" Yeah, your right! I'll go put it on.. I'll be right back!", I said smiling. As I started to walk back to the house Lucresia yelled, "Oh and Tifa.. Will you check on Sephy for me? Please? Thanks!". When I was back in the house I walked to the kitchen, and sitting on the floor covered in chocolate Browne, sat a 3 year old Sephiroth.

Arthur Note: heh what'd ya think? I know I know I know.. Another cliff hanger.. but hey.. At least it chapter 4 right! And if anyone flames me I'll just use them to roost marshmallows! heh Love, Peace, and chicken grease!


	5. Note: Should I or Should I not?

Hey Everyone...

I've updated! And I hope I fixed all the spelling mistakes! If not plz let me know! Thanks And If anyone has any ideas.. I could us them! I'm sorry I've not updated a new chapter! But hey!, I don't know what to write! If ya'll want a new chapter I have to have 20 reviews! Thanks again to all the people that did!

SilverPony


	6. Tubs, Clothes, and Dippers

Chapter 5 ~It's awfully quite in there,~ I though to myself, as I put the last few of my new clothes in the draws. When I had finally gotten over the idea of picking up a dirty little Sephiroth with some of my new clothes on, I went outside to tell Miss Lucresia what I thought had happened. That someone had up some kind of youth spell on the brownies, and that's why he's 3 again... Anyway, Miss Lucresia had taken Sephrioth up to the bathroom. She said it'll be fun having a toddler running a round the house again, and that he needed a bath more then a muddy pig. But it had to have been about 5 minents since I've hared anything coming from the bathroom just down the hall. ~Well, Tifa, just get off your lazy ass and go take a look.... Who knows what a toddler would do... And a Sephiroth one at that.~ I mumbled to myself as I stated walking to the bathroom. And then next thing I knew I was flat on my back with a naked 3 year old Sephiroth running over me and then tripping and rolling down the stairs. Miss Lucresia poked her head out of the bathroom, her hair was plastered to her head, she had sweat rolling down her face and neck, and from the looks of it her shirt was socked!  
  
"I forgot how much he hated baths until it was to late... By the way I see that he got you," Lucresia said so softly that I almost didn't catch it.  
"Yeah, he tripped and rolled down the stairs," I told her, pushing myself up and walking over to the stair and looking down at the s1ite below. Sephiroth was laying on the floor, a sleep, his but in the air, wet and naked. And when Miss Lucresia went down the stairs to get him, he seemed to just pop up and started running for the stair. Witch by the way; he made it up them after going under his mother's legs, and right for me. And then just stud there. Looking up at me. And I shwer he had little stars in his eyes. And then he lifted him arms up at me and said, "Op, pweez." And he was just so cute that I couldn't resist. So I picked him, and he laid his head down and my shoulder, and fell sound a sleep again.  
"Well, it looks like you've got a little fan club!  
"Yeah I guess so..." I sighed, looking down at the little kid in my arms. ~I just hope he gets out of this soon... We have to go to the Goldsaucer and see everyone soon! Oh what am I going to do?????,~ I said to myself. I then stared to walk to the guest bedroom where I had just came from, and put the little sleeping toddler on the bed. Then I backed out of the room as quietly as I could.  
"Tifa, will you listen for him? I need to run to the store and get some dippers... We have none here... And he can't stay al the time with out one. I don't think he's potty trained," Lucresia whispered to me.  
" Yeah sure I'll watch him. And your right... he dose need some dippers," I told her, and walking down the stair with her. She grabbed her car keys and then headed to the door.  
"If he wakes up before I get back... I'm sure he'll be hungry. There's some Chicken soup in the cupboard you can give him," she said just before she walked out the door and didn't give me time to say anything.  
***  
" Oh come one Lucresia, its been almost an hour and a half... What could take so long to get dippers?" I asked myself as I paced back and forth in front of the door. And that's when I looked up. Standing on the top step of the stairs stood a little chibi Sephiroth, naked and crying.  
"Poor baby, what's wrong?" I asked him walking towards him and then picking him up.  
"I hungwee," came the little reply. And that's when I felt something wet running down from my hip, all the way down my leg, and onto my foot. Sephiroth had just peed all over me. Authoress: So what do you think? Sorry it toke me soooooo long to update... but I couldn't get in the mood to write... And then look what popped out! Plz r&r if ya like. IF ya flame... well... I love toast and penutbutter! Hopefully I can get a new chapter up soon. And sorry this one is so short... I just wanted to get it up... So whatever! Love, peace, and chicken grease! 


	7. Waiter, there's Underwear in my Soup!

Chapter 6!!!! "I's sworry. I's is didn'ts means to." He said, with a fake little voice.  
"I know you didn't mean to. Its ok. Anyway, what do you want to eat?" I tried not to make face. But I don't think I did it good enough. Because Sephiroth started to laugh.  
"Yours swunny. I's liks yous." He said, stating to bounce up and down like all little kids do when they're happy. "I swink I's want stoup. That's sdound dood." (Authoress: This is HARD!!! Trying to spell little kid talk! I mean I suck at spelling anyway!! ^_^ !!) I let him down and said.  
"Ok, this is what we're going to do, ok? We're going to go up stairs and I'm going to change my cloths, and then we're going to come back down here and get some soup, ok?" I didn't like the fact that I had to change in front of him. Even if he IS a 3 year old! But I couldn't leave him alone. That's worse!  
"Otay! Do I gets to puts on cloths toos?" He asked as he started to walk to the stairs.  
"I don't know. We'll look for something for you to put on. We're waiting for your mommy to come back with dippers. " And under my breath I said, "And it better me soon!!!!" We walked upstairs, and then to the guest room. I just had to change my pants. I put on yet another pair of new pants.  
"Yours 'ames Iffa, right?" He asked watching me. I felt really uncomfortable.  
"Yes hunny, my names Tifa, and yours is Sephiroth."  
"I knows. Can we eats now? I's is hunwys." He said getting off the bed he HAD been sitting on and walk over to me and tugged on the only thing he could get his hands on. My underwear! You see I hadn't gotten my pants of yet. I was just putting then on. But then he pulled and they came all the way down to my feet around my ankles.  
"Oppsies! I'lls gets 'ems." He said bending down and grabbing my underwear, and trying to pull them up. He was stronger then I thought. He got them almost up to my hips but then his little hands brushed past my. You know what I mean. I jumped back and yelped. He started to cry. I pulled my underwear back on and then my pants. THEN I walked over to hi and picked up.  
"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, it's ok. You just. tickled me. That's all. Its ok, you can stop crying now." I cooed, getting him to stop crying.  
"Your tick'o'lish, Iffa. Yours swunnys toos!" He smiled. He was just as cute when he smiled when he's little as, big. Even if he only ha little over half if teeth! "But NOWs can we's go eats stoups?" he wiggled.  
"Yup! Lets to get your soup!" I smiled back, swing he around in my arms as we stared to walk back to stirs to get his stoup!  
  
Authoress note: So what'd ya'll think? I know, I know, I know. it's a shortie! But my two best friends keep bugging my about it. So I had to do something! Now I'ds like ta give some shout outs! Hey Sexie Care Bear: I hope your happy! I got the next chapter up! I don't know when I'll have the time to get the next one up. But I hope its soon! P.S Tell the J Boys I said, "Hi", "Happy B-Day", "Good Luck" and that he has to share your "Sexy Butt!" Love ya love lots! (And your Debbie's that's now ours!. Sexie Debbie. Not Sexy Debbie! lol) (I hope we get to play with our sexie pole again soon!!! ^_^) Sexie SilverPony! SilverDragon: Go for him!!!! (Mr. Vinnie!!!!! I mean. lol don't kill me!) I hope get to come with you on Friday. And I hope you and your dad get better SOON!!! We need to have a sleep over!!!!!! I need a little "SilverDragon" Time!" lol I'll call ya soon, ok?  
SilverPony!!!  
  
You All: Thanks for reading my fic. Your Reviews are a big help! (Even though only Sexie Care Bears R&R for the last chapter.) I hope to get more out soon! So keep checking back, ok?  
SilverPony! ^_^ 


	8. Growing, Growing, Groin!

Chapter 7

I had to pile three or four phone books on the chair, so that the poor chibi Sephiroth could reach the table, and eat his soup. I had looked all around the house to see if I could find a height-chair, knowing I wouldn't find one. But I thought it might have been worth a try.

" Iffa, do's you want a bites," asked the toddler, holding his spoon of soup out to me. I walked over and closed my mouth over the spoon, eating the whole bite.

"Mmm, that's pretty good isn't it, Sephiroth?" He nodded and dipped the spoon back into his bowl, getting a heaping spoon full, and tired putting the whole spoon in his mouth, trying to copy me. But seeing as how his mouth was much smaller than my own, he spilt it all over his lap. He sent out a scram, and then started to cry as the hot liquid landed on his lap, and rolled down his little cubby legs. I quickly ran over, and started to dry up the soup with a towel. His high pitched whals started to lessen, but I could tell he was still in pain. I ran to the freezer, and pull the ice-maker out. I then grabbed a another towel out of the drawer, and piled the ice on it, folded up the towel, got it wet, and it set in the crying Sephiroth's lap. He whimpered a few more times, but final relaxed, the pain leavening his legs and groin area.

"There, is that better hunny," I asked, running my fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him a little more. He looked up at me, with big mint green eyes, unshed tears still in the corners. He whimpered one more time, and then throw his arms around my neck, hugging and clinging to me. I picked him up, patting his back and cooing to him.

Suddenly he burped so loud, that it made the walls rattle, and I felt the little toddler in my arms start to grow. I gasped and let go of Sephiroth, watching as he got this big white glow around him, and he grew. Bigger, and bigger… And I couldn't stop myself from noticing that EVER part of his body grew… The bright white light around him started to disappear, and I was standing there, blinking at a tall, handsome, muscular, NAKED, 16 yeah old Sephiroth!

I remembered bits and pieces of what had taken place in my house, the past few hours. I remebered seeing my mother's face all soaked, and a tub. Than I remembered Tifa being there, when I had rolled off the stairs. I also remember being in the guestroom with Tifa, and telling her that I was hungry, and wanted food. But then she had started to change, and I was to impatient to wait, so I had walked over to her and tugged on her underwear, trying to get her to hurry. I guess I had tugged to hard, because I remember them falling, and both of reaching for them, and that's when my hand bushed up agents the soft, wet velitieness of her. She had freaked out, and I started crying, because I my 3 year old body didn't know what this feeling was that was going through my body, at the feeling of her softness. Then I remembered her rubbing my lap, making the pain in my legs and groin go away. I was so thankful to her making the pain go away, then I hugged her, and clung onto her. That's when I burped. Now I'm standing with my arms around her neck, blinking down at her, my groin rubbing agents the front of her pants. I felt my body betray me. To my disbelief, my groin grow bigger and harder. I was enjoying the feel of her body in my arms. I had started to lean down, wanting to finely see if her lips really were as soft, and tasteful as they looked. And my mind seemed to snap back to reality, as I heard a loud crash, a screech, and then a loud gasp.

Authoress: WOW! It's been A LONG time, from the last time I updated! Wow! I really hope someone even starts to read this again! Depending on if I get this one up before the other, I'm going to go through and edit chapter 6. I had to re-read what I've done so far, so I could remember everything that was going on, so I can write the this chapter!

Please R&R if you want to!


End file.
